Hybrid
by FreeksterWolfGirl
Summary: Deidree Lacoste is the Alpha female of her own pack. When a group of vampires, their ancient enemies, invade their territory they are forced to fight. But this fight brings an unexpected romance and secrets Deidree never dreamt of keeping. Will she be able to win this war of love? If so, what about the real battle that is soon to come?


Chapter 1~Vampires

"Boom! Headshot!" I heard the boys groan in unison as their team lost. They had been playing Call of Duty for the past two hours and were seriously tanking.

"Did Ash beat you again?" They were silent, I stood up from by chair in the kitchen and walked into the living room. "Got to say, it doesn't surprise me." My friend Ashley, fifteen years of age and one of the funniest wolves in our pack smiled up at me.

"You know what else I could beat them at, Dee?" The flicker in her eyes told me the thought was definitely not appropriate, but that's why I laughed.

"What? What is it?" Josh, Daniel and Damien stared at us, not understanding the dirty thoughts that had just been exchanged. Which is why we laughed even harder.

"Oh, you'll lean one day boys. It's not really age appropriate for you." I patted Daniel's back good heartedly with a laugh. He smirked up at me, the type that would make your stomach flip in longing. I bit my lip and walked back to my seat in the kitchen. Daniel...well he was a girl's dream I suppose. A killer British accent, messy brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Not to mention well built. Like, he bench pressed fricking refrigerators every weekend. Every girl I knew liked him. Hell, I even liked him, but I had to restrain myself. I'm the alpha of our little pack of werewolves, I couldn't go around dating the pack members even if I wanted to. It was a no no. Especially now that I was almost eighteen, the age I was supposed to go out and mate with the alpha of another pack. It sucked, I know but it's tradition.

"Oh you are screwed my little friend..." Ash murmured to herself, out of the corner of my eye I saw her eliminate numerous enemies with her machine gun in the chopper. The round ended, Ashley had won once again.

"Oh screw this! I give up!" Josh threw his arms up in the air and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Oh get used to it you little twit. She beats you every time." I called, signing the letter I was writing out to our neighboring werewolf pack.

"Well I'm getting sick of it!" He pointed right at Ash's face in an accusing manner. "She's a hacker! I know it!" All of us groaned in unison.

"The only thing she's hacked is our brains...she knows us inside out." Damien muttered.

Josh's eyes widened. "That's it boys! We need a new game plan! Huddle!" This earned him a pillow to the face. I laughed quietly at him before slipping the letter in the envelope. I heard the familiar footsteps of Daniel walk up beside me.

"What's this?" He picked up the letter for examination.

"Just a letter to the Silver Bloods. Inviting them to a party." I stood, pulling the letter out of his hands.

"A party for..." He was about to say it but I quickly cut him off.

"Yeah, that." The party was to find my mate. All alphas must mate with other alphas and to do that we host a big party so our two packs can mingle. Daniel and I both hated it, because we both knew we felt something for each other. We just couldn't admit it, and it wasn't like we were soul mates. If we were then it would be completely different. Few wolves in the world found their soul mates, whether they be human or their own kind. I had met a few soul mated wolves and ask them how they knew it was meant to be. Strangely the reply was the same every time. And extremely cliché. Love at first sight. That's what they said! I wanted to believe them so badly but after watching way to many romance movies with the other females in our pack, Leah and Katherine, I became a non-believer to romance.

Speaking of Leah and Katherine, they suddenly barged into the room.

"Deidree! There are strangers in our territory." Their faces were flushed, both blonds hair were in tangles.

"Another pack?" They shook their heads. Leah's eyes betrayed the rare fear that ever crossed her features.

She whispered, barely audible. "No. Vampires."


End file.
